Sharing Hell
by bedtimestorys
Summary: Story starts after the movie ends. Meg goes to investigate. Bad things happen with the mob, and Meg and Erik find themselves trapped together. Can she Open his heart? will he let her? and can she except the face behind the mask? R
1. Accident

The sound of glass smashed, just as little Meg Giry rounded the corner, she saw the Phantom walk into that strange tunel. Slowly she approched, staring at were he had disapeared. Lifting curtain, she covered up the tunel.

Meg Giry's hand closed around the mask, she held it close to her, looking around to see no one was here. They were gone, Christine, Raoul...the phantom. Meg sighed, wondering what had happened to the Opera Ghost.

The loud footstepd pf the on coming mob startled her, she spun around, running forward. She went to the foot of the stairs, "he's dead!", She yelled to the mob, stopping them in there tracks, "come no further, leave the beasts lair in peace!". They stared at her, surprised.

"Why should we listen to you? a ballet rat!", The man in front thundered, Meg glared. His hand reached forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. One hand sneaked down and grabbed her backside, pressing her against him. She struggeled in vain.

"I think she's hiding him, she's most likely some tramp of he's!", he thundered, they all nodded in agreement. Were they stupid, the phantom of the Opera didn't have random tramps hanging around his lair, but they were men, much couldn't be expected of them.

The mans hand tightened, snapping her thin wrist. Crying out in pain, she jerked away from him, tears stinging her eyes. "She has lain with the devil! she's filthy. Not worth a good time". they all jeered, laughing loudly.

The man pushed her, meg stumbled back, backing against the wall. He pressed himself against her, roughly sticking his tounge down her throat. She could smell the traces of liquir on his breath. One hand slipped up her dress, the other roughly grabbed her breast.

Her knee swung upward, roughly smaking into his groin.

Swearing loudly and jumping back, the man struck her again, this time on the side of her face. She fell backwards, slipping into the lake that lead to the Phantoms home. Laughing the man pulled the leaver, closing the gate.

"Let the demons whore die in there with him!", He shouted, they all screamed in triumph before walking up the stairs. She swam through the water till she reached his home again. She lay panting on the ground.

Megs whole body trembled, she hurt. lifting up a delicate hand, she cried out at the hot wet liquid that was blood running down her face. "I'm going to die here", She whispered to herself, her voice barely a whisper.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she tried to think clearly. Megs thoughts were jumbled, the throbbing of her injuries getting in the way of her thoughts. cradeling her wrist softly, she began to cry.

They had called her the Phantoms whore! it was plain that they had been drunk, she pictured the drunk men stumbeling about the fire and almost laughed. But she then thought of her mother, had she made it out ok? Mme Giry was all meg had, her father had left when she was young.

Shock struck through her as a lasso swung around her neck, jerking her back. With a strangled cry, she fell to the ground, panting, struggeling to breath as the rope got tighter. "Come to stare at the beast?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. Meg shook her head spiraticly.

"Come to laugh at the monster! Come to torture the Ghost! come to kill the demon!". He yelled, his voice close to hysterical. Meg reached her hand out, struggeling to find his, then closed her hand around his. Meg squeezed. "You're not a demon Erik", she whispered. Then the pain became to much, she passed out.

Anger filled Erik as he saw that someone was in his home. Erik couldn't rejester the fact it was a woman, didn't notice that she was trembeling. He couldn't see how the way she was curled up looked defeated and scared. All Erik knew way that someone was in his home! unwelcome.

The punjab swung, and went around her neck, Erik jerked her back. Rage clouding his mind. He pulled the rope tighter, leaning down beside her ear. He almost growled, but he wasn't that insane yet.

"Come to stare at the beast?" He said softly, enjoying the fear that radiated off his captive. Despretly the person shook there head, Erik laughed. Did this person think him stupid? what other reason could someone be down here.

"Come to laugh at the monster! Come to torture the Ghost! Come to kill the demon!", Erik roared angrily, slowly slipping closer to insanity. Throughout his rant, the persons head had shaking even more. A soft delicate hand found his, it held his hand tightly. She squeezed.

"You're not a demon Erik".

Whispered a soft voice, reality snapped back on Erik, he let go of the punjab, but to late. She collapsed beside him, quickly, he tore the rope away from her neck. Turning her over Erik moaned. It was Meg Giry, Mme Girys daughter. Daughter of the only person who had ever helped him.

His eyes widened as he saw the bleeding wounds on the side of her face, her cut lip. His attention drawn to a badly swollen wrist. Looking over he saw the once open gate had been closed. tears threatened to spill.

He had been wrong, she had not come to stare at the beast. She had been cast into his hell without choice, beaten and thrown away. A strangled noise left his throat as he remembered the words he whispered in her ear. how she had franticly shook her head, trying to tell him. But he didn't listen.

he checked her pulse, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was alive! barely, a slow heart beat thudding weakly, but it was a heart beat none the less. Picking her up Erik made his way to a spare bed in a diffrent room. He placed her on it.

Then he went about bandaging her wounds.


	2. To gaze at a Phantom

Meg woke.

That surprised her more than anything, she had been certain she would die. Reaching a hand up, her hands widened as she felt the bandages. Who had done this? the last thing she remembered was the Phantom.

A slow smile spread across her face, so he wasn't that bad after all. Meg had always known it, no one with such a musical soul could be completely evil. At least in her mind, getting up slowly she made her way to the door.

Soft music filled her ears, she looked around till she spoted him. His fingers playing effortlessly across the Keys, the white mask glowing mysteryously. Meg stepped forward slightly, but didn't speak, she knew he was aware of her presense.

"you're awake".

He stated, not turning to face her, she nodded, then blushed realizing he couldn't see the action. "yes", Meg said softly, Erik noticed how delicate her voice was, matching perfectly with her looks.

"You bandaged my head", Meg stated, moving closer to him. Erik was surprised she was even calmly talking to him, their last enconter he had strangled her, you would think she would be worried.

Erik turned to face her, and for the first time Meg saw the Phantom closely, he wore his mask. But still. The undeformed side of his face was incedibly handsome, with perfect lips, stunning blue eyes and a creamy skin tone. His thick, dark hair made Megs hands itch to run her fingers though it.

"Thats noramlly what you do with a wound, yes", he stated, a small smile on his perfect lips. Meg felt a tingle go through her body, she smiled hesitantly back. Then sat in a chair close by, not wanting to intrude on his space.

"Thank you", Meg said sweetly, tilting her head to one side. "It may have been nessesary, but it was an act of kindness none the less". Erik stared at her, was the girl crazy? or just naturally made of sunlight and rainbows, did she always skip around happy. She radiated innocence.

"yes, well...", Erik scratched the back of his head, it appeared he had nothing to say.

Meg giggled, and found herself looking at a blushing, adorable Phantom. She was most likely the only person on the planet who could say that. But he was...cute. Erik did kinda have a seductive aura around him, Meg had felt it around the Opera House before.

"How do you know my name?" Erik finally asked, staring up at her. Meg blushed, ducking her head and looking away. "My mother told me", She said easily, though Erik could see she was holding back on something. Meg wasn't ready to admit _that_ just yet.

"It seems we shall be sharing hell for sometime". Erik broke the silence.

Meg looked at him strangely, not understanding what he ment, Erik's eyes clouded over angrily. "It would appear they have closen off all my passage ways, somehow. We can't get out untill i can clear one, it may take a few weeks".

He looked worriedly at Meg, expecting her to start panicking at the idea of spending weeks here. "Oh", She said quitely, running a small hand through her long golden hair. "Well, at least we're _sharing_ hell", she giggled, "I'd be much more worried if I were down here alone". Erik smiled slightly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mme Giry paced across the living room floor, back frighteningly straight. Her eyes were wide, cheeks tear stained and hair had left its always perfect braid, to end in messy waves around her face. She was close to screaming in frustration.

Her baby was gone.

Yes, its true Meg was sixteen now, she wasn't a baby. But she was _her_ baby, and it would always stay that way. No matter what the police said, she couldn't bring herself to believe Meg is dead, untill she saw Megs body she wouldn't believe it.

She had told Meg to stay! to stay away from danger, away from the fire, away from the Phantom! Mme Girys heart clenched at the meer idea of her daughter being subjected to any of those horrors.

In suddon hast, she swung on her cloak, making her way outside. Walking with a purpuse, she strode to the Opera House. Madame Giry stared at the charred ruins, the burning wood. This fire could not have taken her daughter.

Mme Giry started to walk through the remains, some walls still stood. But the stage was in utter ruins, her home was dystroyed, because Mme Girys life had always been the stage. She sighedspinning around to see all the damages more clearly.

"Were is my Meg?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you hungry?"

His cool, melodious voice startled Meg out of her thoughts, she nodded slightly, her cheeks tinging light pink. he dissapeared, and swiftly reapeard with food on a tray, as if by magic. She marveled at how graceful he was, she had never met any men that could move like that. He must be a tremendus dancer.

"Thank you", She whispered as she excepted the food, he just nodded before turning to his organ once again. He was always at that thing, writing, or playing. Meg couldn't complain, because everytime his fingers touched the instrument, beautiful melodies filled the air.

Glancing at the tray, her heart lifted at the sight of cheese. She took a bit, feeling much better after not eating for such a while. Then, she contented herself by gazing at Erik. Not that she was gazing, simply looking.

Yet, Meg could not help but notice certain things about the man. Like his broad shoulders, or graceful steps. Like his slim, dancing fingers and cupid bow lips. The visable half of his face was very handsome, his eyes an intense blue. Thick, jet black hair. A strong brow, a shy smile.

But this was just simply looking. Meg Giry couldn't poissibly be gazing at the infamous Phantom of the Opera._could I?_ stealing a glance at him again, she caught him with his eyes closed, a look of extacy on his face, so taken by the music. Meg felt her blood heat up.

She was defianatly gazing now.

Meg had never seen someone look so passionate before, his fingers practicly danced across the keys. His head moved slightly to the music, as if he could feel it. His face took on each emotion as the music changed, matching it perfectly. He was the music.

____________________________________________________________________

_He is strangely apealing_

We share a love of music, of course I would find him apealing.

_You're attracted to him._

How can you be attracted to a man when you can only see half his face?

_mmm, look at those broad shoulders_

terrifing mask

_slim waist line_

Mocking smirk

_Talented fingers_

Murdurous mind

_face it, he's gorgeous._

fine he may hold....some attractive qualitys, that dosen't mean I want to crawl into bed with him!

_I said nothing about sleeping with him, but now that you said it....._

NO!

_I now you want to see whats under that shockignly seductive poets shirt._

I'm sixteen, what is he....much, much older

_more experiance._

...

_he's staring at you._

____________________________________________________________________

Meg finally realized that those intense green eyes were looking at her. Most likely wondering why her face was slowly turning a vibrant red, or about the distant look in her eyes. There eyes met.

Electric bolts crashed through them, searing through Megs body. She felt, like someone else as this surreal attraction washed over her. She had always been, innocent Meg, little Meg, cute Meg. She had never had thoughts like she did now. Even her body was reacting.

Luckily, Meg wasn't aware Erik was having the same problem.


	3. Just a man

TaDa! another chapter!

hope you enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christine sat, head in her hands, sobbing quitely. Her best friend could not be dead! Meg was too full of life to die. Raouls arms swung around her shoulders pulling her close, Christine resisted the urge to push him away from her. She wanted to be alone right now, couldn't he see that?

Standing up, Chrisine straightened out her dress. "I need to find her raoul!", She exclaimed, running fingers through her mass of perfect hair. "She must have gone missing looking for _me_, I cannot just sit here". She paused to look at him pleadingly, "You will come with me, won't you?"

The sweetness in Christines voice melted Raoul, and he found himself nodding even though he thought there was no hope. Raoul was sure Meg was dead by now or worse, in the hands of the phantom. Christine was being over dramatic.

Getting up, Raoul followed her, swinging the cloak around his shoulders. He would search all of paris if that made Christine happy, she could be quite determined. Raoul smiled slightly, running his fingers through his hair. That was one of the things he loved about her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik was frustrated.

All the exits to his home were blocked off, not all by the mob though, the fire made many walls crumble. So, erik thought bitterly, it was me that made my own cage. Erik always hated the feeling of being traped, for many reasons, none he cared to discuss.

Another thing that frustrated him was Meg. He hadn't expected her to be so calm about all this. Someone afraid of him he could handle, Someone who hated him he could understand. Someone completely comfortable with his presence, he had no idea what to say!

When ever Eriks thoughts turned to Christine, a predicatble wave of grief washed over him. Yet he was not as upset as he had expected. Maybe Christine really had only been an obsession, not true love. Was it even possible for a monster to love?

"Erik?"

Megs sweet voice called as she walked forward. She didn't wear a corset, like many women in paris did. Instead she just flaunted her natural body. She wore simple clothing, and tied her hair back with a simple ribbon. Every thing was very plain and tidy, Yet she was extraodinary.

"Do you perhaps, have some books I could read?"

Erik was startled slightly, but quikly hid his surprise. He smiled slightly, pleased that the little ballarina enjoyed such things. "Yes, follow me", Erik said swiftly, and stalked off, almost laughing when he heard her scramble to follow him.

When they reached Eriks private study, a gasp left Megs lips. She spun in a circle drinking it all in as Erik watched warily. No one had ever been in his study before, he couldn't understand what had possesed him to take her hear.

"You have so many!", Meg said in wonder, running a delicate finger across some of the bindings. Erik found himself staring at that finger, and slightly jealous of the books. He quikly shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I am a lover of literature". he stated simply.

Meg swirled to face him, her face seeming to glow like the sun as a smile spread across her cheeks. "Me as well", She admitted, her face slightly embaressed. "My mother always said it was important to know how to read and write well. After she taught me, I just...never stoped loving them".

The passion in her eyes when she spoke of books softened Erik. He found himself smiling slightly, looking at her fondly. Quikly he looked away, earching his mind for another topic.

he was distracted, when Meg pulled a book delicately off the shelf. Erik admired how she handled the book with care, as if the contents were precious. She ran her finger across the words , a smile playing on her lips.

"Beauty and the beast".

She said the words aloud, and smiled, flipping quickly through the pages. As she turned to Erik, he noted how the book was clutched tightly to her chest. "My father used to read this to me when I couldn't sleep". She explained, her eyes holding an old saddness.

"You can have it", Erik blurted out. He watched in awe as Megs eyes lit up with happiness. Watched that adorable smile spread across her face. She squeeled, running forward she did something Erik would never have expected.

Throughing her arms around him, Meg planted a kiss on Eriks unmasked cheek. "Thank you, Erik", She whispered into his ear before pulling away. With that, she skipped off, as if nothing had just happened.

before he could stop himself, Eriks hand came up to touch his cheek. She had kissed him? Erik had only been kissed one other time in his life, and he had needed to threaten the womans fiance to get it. Yet Meg had kissed him willingly, and so carefree.

_"You're not a demon, Erik"_

Megs first words to him echoed in his head. Could she truely not see him as a monster? Not see him as a phantom? Just as Erik. As a man. Erik quikly shook his head, pushing such pathetic thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter what she thought, because he _was_ a monster, he was the Phantom of the Opera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's beautiful_

Sure, in her own way. But nothing compared to Christine.

_Hmpf, Christine was all classic beauty, dark hair, heart shaped face. Meg in truely beautiful, with sun kissed hair and large grey eyes._

What does weather or not Meg holds any attraction to me have to do with anything?

_Well...you two are alone, should be together for a few weeks. and she seems quite comfortable with you..._

Out of the question.

_Are you really going to give up this chance?_

To fool myself, to get my heart broken. Yes, yes I am.

_You are a fool_

We are the same person!

_I'm you're conscience, there is a diffrence._

I don't have any feelings for Meg!

_I said nothing about feelings, just the chance to have a warm, extreamly femine body hold you. Don't lie and say you arn't interested._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik _was _interested, and thats what bothered him. Meg was far to appealing for her own good, and to make it worse she didn't even realize her own beauty. That somehow made it all the more powerful. True she was not beautiful like Christine, but she was beautiful, in her own way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg curled up on the bed Erik had given to her. She wanted to read, but she couldn't. Not with so much on her mind. Absently, her fingers ent to her lips, remembering the feeling of Eriks skin under hem. Meg hadn't expected him to be so warm! or soft, or send chills down her spine.

Chuckling softly, she tried to rid herself os such thoughts. Meg shouldn't be thinking things like that about the Opera Ghost, She sighed. But to her he wasn't the Opera Ghost, he didn't seem a demon, he was just Erik. He was just a man.

_A beautiful, seductive, captivating man._

Meg quickly hushed that annoying voice in the back of her head. She was in no mood to get into another argumant with herself, over something as silly as an attraction. It didn't matter how much she would like to, Erik wouldn't fancy her.

She was simple Meg, Plain Meg, if anything she was _cute_. No seductive aura hung around her, she couldn't intoxicate people with her voice. Her hair wasn't prefect ringlets, She wasn't anything he liked. She wasn't Christine.

Sighing she opened a page in her book, no point dwelling on things that would never come to be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Andre watched warily as Firmen (how do you spell his name?) paced the room. The two Mangers were growing more and more worried. Not only had there buiness gone up in flames, but one of the Opera Houses dancers was missing.

"Mme Giry is not herself, she cannot teach in her condition". Andre said wisely, only adding to firmens frustration. The man had taken it hard when the Opera had burned, even harder when Meg had dissapeared. Everyone knew his fondness for the girl.

"She won't need to teach for quite sometime. It'll take long enough hiring builders brave enough to go there, let alone rebuild the Building!", He exclaimed, finally setteling down on one of the couches. His eyes turned to look at Andre. "But you are correct, we must find Meg".

Andre sighed, shrugging broadly. "For all we know she is truely dead, how can we find her". With each word Andre spoke, Firmens eyes seemed to cloud over slightly, this frightened Andre.

"Tell Mme Giry that we shall hire someone to search for Meg".

Andre smiled at firmen, that was very kind of him.

"If she agrees to grant me Megs hand in marriage".

Andre shot up in surprise, staring down at his buiness partner as if he was a stranger. Did he even know this man anymore? how could he so easily turn kindness into cruelty. But angrily, Andre did as he was told.

Later that evening a responce to the letter had arried, Andre read with trembeling fingers.

Mme Giry had agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know what you're thinking. EW! Meg marry one of the old managers. how could I be so crule?

I have no idea.

Tell me what you think,and please. R&R!! :) lovs ya


	4. Finally

CHAPTER 4!

OMG! YAY! another chapter.

I am having way to much fun writing this...:D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik, muttering angrily to himself, started on the dangerous job of clearing one of the passage ways. It was dangerous because Erik wasn't exactly sure how much damage was on the other side of the collapsed tunnel. The rocks could start to fall, but this was the easiest one to move.

He would have stoped hours ago, if he wasn't fueled by his frustration. Erik absolutly loathed the feeling of being caged, and this was even worse being a cage of his own making. Also being trapped inside his cage with a young, beautiful, overwhelmingly innocent girl.

Slowly, he edged a rock from its perch, silently cursing himself as he did it. The rock came out easily, and Erik breathed out a sigh. So far nothing had gonw wrong, all he could do was hope.

Suddonly, as if just to spite him, a tumble of rocks started to fall. Erik jumped back, narrowly missing being smashed, but he did not go unscathed. A rock smashed by his leg, scrapping off some skin and cutting a deep gash along it.

Back pressed against the wall, Erik stood panting, He could feel the thick, warm blood gushing down his leg. It was a painful, but he felt sure he could handle it. Testing his wait on the leg, he grimaced. Making it back would be interesting.

Leaning against the wall for supportm he started his long walk back to his lair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg was starting to worry, He had been gone for quite awhile. Though he never said when exactly he would be back, she thought long before now. What bothered Meg the most, was how _anxious_ she was. Every few minutes she would glance at the entrance, as if willing him to walk through.

She felt lonely, and his lair seemed so much darker without his music filling up the space. Being traped down here seemed so much more frightening without his deep voice to sooth away her worries. She hadn't realized how attached she had become, untill he had gone. Now she was close to panicking.

Fiddleing with the hem of her shirt, Meg frowned, She felt as if something were wrong. Megs overactive imagination skipped ahead to all the bad things that could have happened. he could be dead, or hurt, or lost, or left her all alone.

Deep down Meg knew all these things were silly. Erik was to careful to die, If he was hurt he could handle it, Erik wouldn't get lost in his own home, and he wouldn't leave his home behind. Even though Meg knew those thoughts were silly, she still worried.

She then heard the footsteps echoing from the entrance. Each step was slightly off rythme, Meg imediatly knew something was wrong. When Erik turned the corner into the room, she stifled a gasp.

A trail of blood had soaked through eriks pants, leaking onto the floor. His face was paler, and he was panting slightly. She had never seen him look so week, so exasted. And it _terrified _her.

"Erik!"

Meg ran forward, throughing her arms around him just as he started to sway. His arms went around her waist to keep balance, and they found themselfs inches away from eachother. "You're hurt", Meg accused, more worried then she had ever been.

Eriks eyes seemed to soften, he leaned his head down, snuggeling it into the crook of her neck. "So dizzy", Even though the words came out clearly, it took Meg a moment to understand since she was distracted. Eriks breath fanned across the delicate skin on her neck, her pulse quickened.

"Lets get you to bed", She said soothingly, helping him walk towards his bedroom. Once there, she helped him lay softly down on the bed. Meg side, kneeling down to do what she had to do. Hopefully Erik was to delerious to make a fuss.

Meg slowly started to remove his pants, Erik made no sound except a small whimper when the fabric brushed against raw skin. Meg sucked in a breath when she saw the gash, it already looked infected. That wasn't good.

Jumping up Meg sought out supplies. She would help Erik get better. She _had _to. She couldn't survive down here alone, She couldn't escape without him. She would go insane being alone down here.

Yet that wasn't why she was panicked. That wasn't why she ran towards Eriks shelfs, despretely looking for anything that could help. At the moment it seemed only one thought could get through her head, and she repeated it over and over.

_**Please don't die on me Erik, I need you, I need you, I love you.**_

Somewere in the back of her mind a voice laughed quitely.

_finally_, it whispered.

_**Please don't die on me Erik, I need you, I need you, I love you.**_

_**Please don't die on me Erik, I need you, I need you, I love you.**_

_**I need you.**_

_**I Love you.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The chapter is short I know! I apologize.

I just really wanted to post tonight.

Poor Meg, will she be able to help him? and what will she do about this new realization?

..... *shrug*

R&R!!!


	5. Fools in love

CHAPTER 5

my goodness! I'm just flying through this story! how exciting.

Please enjoy...:)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mme Giry felt horrible, more then horrible. She had agreed to the mangers demands, to get her daughter back. She couldn't help but wonder, would Meg ever speak to her again, after she learns what had been done.

It had been a cruel request, asking her when she was desprete, upset, and not thinking clearly. To give her hope at the idea of finding he daughter, but adding a twist onto for his own benifit. And now Mme Giry wondered if her daughter would be lost to her forever, if they found her or not.

Giry was a strong woman, known for her wisdom and sense of pride. But all that had seemed to go out the window after Meg was declared missing. Mme Giry liked things in order, she liked them tidy and neat. Mostly...She liked to be in controll.

Mme Giry had no controll over this, and it frightened her.

"Forgive me child, Oh please forgive me".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man sat on the desk, hands folded neatly in his lap, legs crossed. He wore a trim, well fitting suit that showed of a young body. His hair was dark, he wore it long, tied back with a silver ribbon.

"You wish to hire me to find you're missing ballet rat, am i correct?" The man clarified, before the managers had opened there mouths. The city had been abuzz about the situation for days, and he knew _everything_ that went on in the city. If someone sneezed, he knew.

They nodded weakly, they were a fickle pair. A first they had been confident, demanding he come. Now they seemed unable to speak aword. He found it both frustrating and amusing.

"Please, what shall we call you?" The short one managed to get out. He seemed the braver of the two, but obviously not in charge of their little duo. And by the glare the tall ugly one sent him, he wasn't pleased the man had spoken at all.

"My real name shall not be revealed to you, for I trust few with it. Till then, you're free to adress me as...Tom", Tom said smoothly, staring at his fingers dully as he spoke. Tom had been in this buiness for years, he knew how to unsettle his employes.

Before this tom had been a thief, till he learned that rich fools would pay so much more for him to do their dirty work for them. Tom used the same skills and swiftness in his current profession, which as far as he was concerned, didn't have a proper name.

"I hear theres a hefty reward for the Phantom", Tom said, switching the legs that were crossed. "Would you be willing to pay that as well, If I deal with you're little ghost problem?" He voiced it as a question, but the look in his eyes was a demand.

Andre's face paled, "Monsiour, thehe is a Phantom, not a man, he cannot be killed!", he wailed, ploping his body into his chair. Tom smirked leaning forward to stare directly into their eyes. He waited untill the looked ready to burst.

"In all things I've done, and how close I've come to death. Never have I seen proff of demons or ghost. There is nothing supernatural out there boys, Just a man lost in his own twisted mind."

He leaned back, satisfied with the effect.

"I'll bring you you're ballet rat, and I'll catch you're ghost, then I'll kill him".

With that, Tom left the room.

He had some preparing to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hold still!".

Meg commanded a fevorish Erik as she changed his bandage. He still had yet to become completely consiouse, but he was getting better. There was alittle more color in his face, and his eyes fluttured open every few minutes. He had not yet, formed any coherrent senteces. Just babbled nonesense.

"There, was that so hard?" Meg asked, as she finished his bandaging. Erik moaned as if to repy and Meg chuckled softly. She was no were near as worried now she was sure he would be ok.

Reaching forward, Meg wiped a lock of hair out of Eriks face. She was smiling softly as she looked down on him, A man had never seemed so beautiful, and he was unmasked! She ran her fingers delictaly against the deforemed skin. Loving it because it was part of him, she loved Erik.

Still, it hurt knowing that this was the reason he had been shunned all his life. Meg hated the fact that she couldn't help him with his past, and doubted he would let her help with the future. No matter how much she wished it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once he's better, you should tell him_

Are you crazy! imagine how he would react!

_He could be angry....or he could pull you into his arms and kiss you senseless_

Not likely, he loves Christine remember

_You mean the woman that _left_ him, that ripped off his mask infront of hundreds of people_

you can't help who you love

_Meaning you should stop hiding you're emotions_

Meaning I should hide them better

_You're hopeless_

We are all fools in love

_Are you trying to be poetic? cause I think you're just afraid of rejection._

Afraid? I'm terrfied of rejection.

_Whats the fun in arguing if you agree with me?_

Oh hush

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing another pill of pain medication, meg softly opened Eriks lips. Trying to ignore how soft they were. She placed it on the center of his tounge, and gently closed his mouth again. "Swollow". She commanded, he did so without complaint.

She leaned back, reaching her hand out till she found the book. Meg had been reading to him, out of boredom and the hope he would wake. Maybe if she read this story it would awaken him. Since it reminded her of him, so very much.

She opened the first.

"It was a little town, just a quite village, and everyday was like the one before. The town was full of little people-"

So Meg read to him beauty and the beast, becoming so lost in the story she didn't realize how her head leaned against his chest. Didn't notice that his eyes were occationaly flutturing open, and was unaware of the small smile that was on his face.

Before long Meg had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball beside him. Half consious and delirious, Erik wrapped his arms around her wasit bringing her closer. He nuzzled his face between her neck.

"Love you", He whispered before he sliped back out of consiousness.

Even in her sleep, Meg smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AW! romance makes me sooo happy!

What do you think of tom? (or whatever his real name is) I was righting and he just showed up out of the blue. I hadn't planned him at all, so tell me what ya think.

Oh! I know its silly I used the song from beauty and the beast! but I couldn't think of anything.

Lots a lov!

er...I don't know if they had pain meds back then...R&R!


	6. no hope

CHAPTER 6

here is the next chapter! whoa!...amazing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriks eye's fluttured, but only smudged images greated him every time his eyes opened. Smudges of gold and grey, and other colors to jumbled to name. Deep down he was worried, screamed at his body to awaken, but he did not yet have the strength.

Then there was that voice, that sweet high voice that seemed so far away. Each time she spoke, for the voice was obviously female, Erik felt his heart soar and his urge to awake only grow. If only he could remember the name of the speaker.

No matter how strange it was, Erik felt as if the name of the woman would solve everything, he felt as if the name would heal him. Sure he wasn't delerious enough to know a name couldn't solve all of his problems, but maybe...the owner of the name. Could she save him from this?

Erik drifted in and out of his dreams, he saw flowing rivers and rushing wind. He swam under that water and flew in the sky. Yet no matter how far from reality his dreams got, one thought still nagged at him.

_Whos is that voice?_

Then a warm body snuggled against his. Almost everything clicked into place, he new she could save him. Yet, he still wasn't sure of her name. Wrapping arms around her, he pulled her closer. Feeling her body against his, he sighed.

"Love you".

Erik wasn't even aware he spoke the words, he was to lost in the sensation of her next to him.

The bright colors and splashes of rainbow rain blinded him, spinning around inside his head. Somewere in his mind he was aware he was dreaming, a voice in his mind silently beggin him to wake up. But he was to amazed by the colors.

_Whos is that voice?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the ruin that was once the Opera house, Tom had to wonder at how stupid people were. He knew no one had come here because they were afraid of the ghost, but was it really that hard to piece together that maybe he had Meg? he had kidnapped once before had he not?

Tom wasn't positive that Meg was here, but it was the only lead he had. And a stupid superstition wasn't going to stop him from following it. He stoped as he saw footprints in the ash covered ground. Quickly he followed them.

A man stood there, back to tom, Staring at the ruins with interest. The man was young, in his early twentys or so, and by the way he carried himself so obviously a noble. Tom sighed, he hated nobility. Tom smiled when the man turned slightly, he knew this boy.

"Does a young Vicomte normally walk around in charred ruins on his free time?" Tom wondered aloud, watching in amusment as the Vicomte wirled around. The mans body relaxed at the sight of Tom, he had thought it was someone else.

"From time to time", The patrone replyed, steping forward slightly, he appraised the man infront of him. The vicomte smiled slightly, reaching out a hand, "You're Tom arn't you, the one the managers hired?". Tom simply nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Tom inquired.

Raoul sighed, running his fingers through his long blond hair. "Searching".

Tom grinned, "Care if I join?"

"Not at all".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg started as a large bang filled the lair, it echoed across the walls. Erik brow creased and he stirred, turning over. Meg would have giggled if she wasn't busy wondering what on earth that sound was?

Getting up, she whispered quickly to Erik she would be right back, and made her way across the lair and into one of the caves. The noise got louder, it sounded like stone, and after a while she started to hear voices to. In panick, she ran forward.

"Are you really in this to help Meg, or just want to finish of the phantom", Said a voice Meg didn't recognize.

"I won't stop searching for Meg, but the Phantom idea does apeal to me". Raoul! oh no.....

"You were hired on to find Meg, yet you're here..why?" Raouls voice asked, Meg clung to the wall, despretely wishing this was a dream. They couldn't be just on the other side of thoes rocks. Calmly talking about killing Erik!

"I pieced together Meg might be here, and I like adventure. The extra pay helps to".

Their laughter echoed earily throughout the halls. This couldn't happen! Meg wouldn't let it happen! terror shot through her, turning she ran down the passage as fast as she could.

It was almost unreal to see everything still in its place when she got back, to see Erik sleeping peacefully a look of happiness on his face. It only filled Meg with more fear, Erik wouldn't be able to defend himself.

In a flurry of activity, Meg set about grabbing Eriks things. His pants, his poets shirt, a well made jacket. And lastly, the mask he wore for Don Joan Triumphant. That Fateful day. And Meg started to prepare for her plan.

It was a long shot it would even work, she was doubting it before the plan was even put into action. There was noway this would work, but still, Meg _had_ to try. She wasn't about to just sit here and let two men stronger then her, take her away and kill Erik. It would in turn kill her.

------------------------------------------------------------

_This is the stupidest plan ever!_

oh hush! as if you could come up with anything better

_Anything else would be better then this! its hopeless!'_

Thank you for you're vote of confidence, but I'm going to try anyway.

_We are all doomed_

Really! you're not helping much

_I bet we will end up getting killed by the end of this._

Its likely

_We are all fools in love_

Are you trying to be poetic? or just afraid of death

_Afraid? I'm terrified of death! Now stop throughing my words back at me!_

Fine...

_Be careful...._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg looked at herself in the mirror, what on earth would her mother say if she saw her now? Meg wasn't sure wether to laugh or cry. It was hopeless, but she would still fight with all her might, she could only hope.

Could this work?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I apologize for its shortness. See this chapter is more of a bridge to get to the next part, which I'm hopeing will be much better.

Can you guess her plan?

Oh! don't forget to R&R! ok, thank you


	7. Meg plays dress up

YAY!

Read on my good friends

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed to take hours, but eventually they cleared enough of the rocks to make a small passage. It was a tight squeeze, but it was enough for both to go one at a time. Raoul was amazed they had even managed to do that.

That dark aura surrounded him as soon as he entered the tunnel, Raoul shuddured. Waiting for his eyes to adjust before he took another step. His footsteps echoed across the stone walls and into the darkness.

"Lets not wait till the Ghost comes to get us, move boy", Tom said, giving Raoul a light push on the shoulders. It would seem the young man had more of a stumach for adventures then Raoul did.

Raoul did as he was told and began to walk slowly down the passage way. The echo of his footsteps bothered him, it made it almost impossible to be unoticed. Raoul was also slightly unerved with the fact Toms feet were not making a sound.

Thats when Raoul heard it.

_thud, thud...thud, thud...thud, thud._

The noise was coming closer and stayed in the same rythme. Whatever was making that sound _ment_ for them to hear it. He turned to look at Tom, in the dim light he could just see the intrest flicker in the mans eyes. Raoul nearly groaned, he had partnered up with a mad man set on adventure.

"Hello?" Tom called out, and Raoul had to resist the urge to smack him over the head. He was able to admitt, he was scared. In a cramped, dark tunnel he knew he would stand little chance in an encounter with the phantom. He could remember the feel of the rope around his neck.

In way of reply, the thuding stoped. As if telling us it knew we were there, No sound at all, not even the sound of footsteps. Raoul timidly took a step forward, nothing happened and he starting to think it was all in his imagination.

Raoul took another step and a scream tore from his throat as he found himself falling. he almost expected to be greated to a splash of water and almost drown, like the last time he fell. Instead he met hard concrete, his arm breaking with a horrid snap. Raoul let out a breathless croak, and found himself sitting in the darkness alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom was worried for his friend, but felt a thrill go through him as he realized he was not alone. Thinking, he edged along the sides of the trap Raoul had fallen through. He knew whatever had come for Raoul would come for him now.

"Phantom, show you're self!".

His reply was the flash of a masked face before it had gone, disapearing into the darkness. Tom swung around, wondering how on earth he could have disapeared. Tom edged foward, keeping his back firm against the wall. "Come on out Phantom, lets talk!", He taunted.

"Get out".

The voice echoed across the walls, it was so hollow and emotionless it filled Tom with dread. The voice had been so cold and filled with hatred. He forced a firm smile on his face, spreading his arms in way of peace. "At least let me talk to you", He pleaded.

Strong hands pushed him back, forcing his back harder against the stone wall. His gasped as a knee came up and smacked him in the groin, making his knees buckle. As soon as he tuched the ground, the hands were gone.

"I'm in no mood for conversation", the voice said dryly, still flat and cold. No indication it was even human.

I opened my mouth to talk, but a loud crack made me snap my mouth shut.

"Goodbye", The voice whispered, Tom wouldn't have heard it the echos hadn't picked it up. He dropped, falling till he landed on something soft. A groan came out from under him, raising an eyebrow, he looked questionaly at the boy under him.

"Raoul!", He said happily, "What a pleseant surprise!", the boy mubbled something dangerously close to, _you're insane_, but Tom chose to ignore it. Geting off him, he helped The Vicomte up.

They both froze as they saw a light ahead, walking slowly they followed it. Till they had reached an open door, it lead back to the Opera House, exactly were they had come in. How on earth did he do that? Tom and Raoul were both sure they had fallen pretty far, how could they be at the same entrance as before?

Hands pushed them out the door and onto the street, Tom scrambled up enough to catch a glimpse of a gloved hand closing the door, he frowned. Staring at the now sealed of wall.

Well that just wasn't fair!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik heard footsteps runnin towards him, he frowned, eyes still closed wondering what on earth had happened. There had been alot of banging for the past hour, it made it hard to sleep.

"It worked Erik! I can't believe it actually worked, it'll be ok". A hand touched his cheek, "You'll be ok". She breathed, as if that solved everything in the world. Erik frowned, what had worked, why was she only sure now it would be ok. That ment something had gone wrong.

What had happened, Erik struggled to wake so he could demand an explaination from the woman, but his eyes wouldn't budge. Suddonly he was aware of the girls body close to his, her head resting n his chest.

"Please wake up Erik", She whispered, he voice was so sad.

But that wasn't right, the voice was always happy.

Something was wrong, was she ok? was she....

_I need to wake up to help her._

_I need to wake up._

_Meg...._

_Meg!_

_MEG!_

"Meg"

It came out as barely a whisper but her head shot up anyway. Megs grey eyes lit up with happiness when she saw Erik smiling weakly at her, a smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Erik! You're awake!", She yelled, clinging to him tightly, Erik let out a low chuckle, gently pulling her back. Then he looked at her, meg had her hair tied back, and her face looked tired. finally he looked down and frowned in confusion.

"Meg...why are you wearing my clothing?"

Meg blushed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had worked! that fact sent Megs senses into overdrive as she ran down the tunnel back to Erik. It was difficult to run in his pants, which didn't fit Meg well at all. her hips were to curvy and legs to thin, but it had tricked them.

What on earth would her mother say is she knew Meg was running around dressed as the Phantom! She couldn't even imagine. Yet she was so happy, Meg hadn't been truely this happy for days. And it only fueled her to run a faster.

Once she reached the lair, she quickly ripped of the mask and the overly huge leather gloves. Running to Eriks bed side table she kneeled beside him. Smileing happily at the cute frown on his features.

"It worked Erik! I can't believe it worked, we'll be ok", Meg said in a rush. Her hands reached out to stroak his cheek, "You'll be ok", She whispered, for that is what truly mattered, Eriks safety.

Leaning her head on Eriks shoulder, Meg sighed. This would be so much better if he was awake, yet Meg had to wonder. She wouldn't be able to care so openly about him. Meg would have to hide her emotions, if that was even possible.

"Please wake up Erik"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is it natural for you to turn every good moment into something pathetic and depressing_

Life is pathetic and depreasing

_Very true, but you just did something great! you saved Eriks life. Give you're back a pat,Stop whining_

Once he wakes up, everything will go back to the way it was.

_It doesn't need to, if you tell him things will change. For better or worse I don't know, but at least he'll know how you feel._

I think you're crazy

_Only as crazy as you sweetheart, I am you're consience, I'm in you're head._

Dear god, I am insane.

_yeah, well..so's Erik_

He is not!

_You could share a padded cell?_

I can't believe I'm argueing with myself over my sanity

_yeah...not a good sign_

...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meg" Eriks voice croaked out weakly.

it wouldn't be possible to discribe the power of the emotions that went through Meg at thoes words, The joy in her eyes, so lets just say it was love. Meg jumped up wrapping her arms around him and clinging tightly.

"Oh Erik! you're awake!", Meg shouted. Her heart soared as Erik let out a small chuckle. Erik was better! Meg had to stiffle the urge to kiss him sensless. She doubted Erik would like that.

Gently his hands pulled me away from him. His eyes looked her up and down as if judging her, it made Megs stumach flutture. He frowned, a look of confusion passed in thoes beautiful blue eyes.

"Meg...why are you wearing my clohing".

A blush spread across Megs cheeks as she realized what she must look like. Taking a deep breath, she started on her story from when Erik fell sick. Of course keeping out certain parts, such as the feelings that had grown for him over that time. By the end Erik was staring a her like she had grown two heads.

"You dressed up as me, and used my traps to get them away?" He clarified, Meg nodded, her face slowly becoming a color close to resembling a tomato. Finally, Erik started to laugh. The image of Meg running around his passageways dressed as him almost sent him into hysterics.

Meg smiled, looking at him fondly. Erik already looked so much healthier, that brought both dread and happiness. because she knew she could never tell Erik how she felt. No matter how much she wanted to.

A thought came to Meg...

how long would that little scare hold them off. And when they did come back, for Meg was sure they would, would Erik be ready?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arg, this chapter isn't very good. But hey, they can't all be masterpieces.

SURPRISE!

did you guess it?

I just thought Meg dressing up as the Phantom would be funny.

Personally, I think I put waaaay to much Tom in there. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. R&R!

(by the way, Megs voice only sounds like Eriks because shes talking deeply and the echo:)


	8. a unfortunate interruption

Yay! I wrote another chapter. For some reason it was harder to write this one. I normally write faster, and longer chapters.

oh!

I want to give a huge thanks to all the people that have reviewed. It means alot, and it inspires me to finish the story. :)

Big virtual hugs and lots of love!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik watched her.

Meg was reading again, a diffrent book this time. She had gone through so many it was hard to keep count. Erik would've been content to just watch her. He was surprised at how much he had wanted to. Yet something still nagged at him.

Raoul and the other man may have caused trubble, but they had opened a doorway. Meaning that Meg was free to leave, but there she was...reading. It didn't make any sense to Erik. He knew she had been calm about staying with him, but he had still expected her to rush out of here. Not glancing back.

Meg looked up, her blond hair was flowing around her shoulders and the dim lighting caught the grey in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Her smile was dazzeling, shaking Erik to his core. Then she looked down and continued reading.

Yet he couldn't quite find it in himself to ask her. He found himself wondering if the fact had simply slipped her mind and she thought she was still trapped down here. But that was a silly thing to think. She wasn't dumb.

She had saved his life _again_. It was slightly unerving that this small little ballerina had so much power in her. That the innocent Meg giry was capable of dressing as a phantom and scaring two grown men. The thought brought a smile to Eriks lips.

Erik knew he shouldn't try to fool himself into thinking it was anything more then friendship. This wasn't some kind of fairy tale, _a woman like meg could never love me_, Erik thought sadly. _For who could truely love a demon._

The truth hurt, but it made Erik realize something. The longer Meg was here, the more it would hurt him when she left. It may hurt already, but he didn't want to be in anymore pain. Taking a deep breath Erik turned to Meg.

"One of the doorways is cleared, You are free to leave now",Erik said smoothly.

Megs head snapped up, her eyes wide. She looked at him, searching his face for something Erik didn't know. He kept his face expressionless, and she seemed dissapointed, Erik saw a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Yes, I guess I am". She said quitely. Then she got up, grabbed her book and marched into her room. Erik winced as the door slammed shut. He frowned, feeling incredibly stupid. What on earth had he done wrong?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg lay down on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling in hatred. A few tears trailed there way down her cheeks. Meg sniffed.

-------------------------------------------

_What an ass!_

He has a point, I have no reason to stay

_You have every reason to stay! don't tell me some part of you doesn't want to hit him!_

Sure, I'm frustrated, but I didn't expect anything diffrent.

_I say you give him a piece of you're mind_

Why do I always argue with myself?

_Because you're in a badly plotted story written by a young teen with an overactive imagination?_

What?

_Never mind....._

Erik is right, I should leave

_You're an idiot_

I know

_Well at least tell him before you leave, if he reacts badly you don't need to see him again._

....

_Admit it, I am pure genious_

We are the same person, I thought I was an idiot a few minutes ago.

_oh hush_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meg looked in the mirror. Her hair was spilling in waves around her face, making her look younger. Her dress was plain and grey, but at least it looked nice. there was nothing she could do about it now.

Walking out of the room she stoped as she found herself looking at a pacing Erik. His hands were in his hair and he looked at streamly frustrated. _He wants me to leave_, Meg thought as a stab of pain sliced her heart. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

"I'll go", She stated, Erik froze and swung to face her, quickly pulling his hands from his hair and letting them hang awkwardly at his sides. She would have laughed had her heart not been aching and tense slience filled the air.

"You'll go", Erik repeated, he seemed slightly dizzy as if the words didn't make sense to him. His eyes weren't even confused and Meg was instantly worried that he might fall sick again. She nodded.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go", She whispered. The words were painful, but she got them out. More then anything Meg hoped her weakness didn't show, hoped he couldn't see that it felt like a knife stabbing into her heart.

Since Meg was looking down she didn't see Eriks expression of pain either.

"But first", Meg whispered. Still not looking at him. "Theres something I wanted to tell you". Meg was surprised she had even got that far. Forcing herself to look up, she found Eriks beautiful eyes staring at her with curiousity.

"Since I first heard them, the rumurs of the Opera Ghost amazed me, I made it my duty when I was younger to learn everything about them. I loved them. Unlike the other Ballarinas who were all afraid of you, I saw you for what you were. A genious."

"And then I truely met you, you are nowere near as mysterious and strange as I thought. But you were still able to amaze me. I decided I could consider you a friend, a good friend". Meg swallowed and forced her eyes away from his. She bit her lip.

"Then you fell sick, and I was _so_ scared. I couldn't think properly, all i knew was I needed you to get better. Then I realized it, I figured out how blind I had been. I love you Erik. I know I'm just a young ballet rat, but I love you".

Meg finally met his eyes, " But if you want me to leave, I'll go".

Eriks eyes were wide, and filled with bewilderment. He looked slightly dazed and Meg wondered if he even heard a word she had just said. Then a single tear sliped down his cheek, to cling at the end of his chin. Meg felt her heart speed up.

Meg stared as Erik moved closer so they were inches apart. Every part of her body felt aflame. Could Erik truely feel the same about her, she saw something in his eyes. But she wasn't sure what it was. Eriks mouth opened.

"Meg I-"

Loud footsteps ehoed down from the passages ways, They both froze. They could hear the yells of a mob getting closer and Meg saw Eriks eyes fill with dread. Without looking at her he turned and retrived a punjab. Meg froze when she saw the emotion in his eyes, burning rage. He was very, very mad.

Even though she knew danger was coming, Meg wished she knew what he was going to say? But now Erik wouldn't even look at her. He regarded her as if she weren't there, as if she was invisable. And Meg felt her heart slowly crash.

Erik didn't love her

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TADA! I'm really mad at myself, The ending made me frustrated. Why do I do this to myself?

Oh well.

Erik and Meg are such idiots huh? its annoying, but fun to write. R&R! :):):):):)


	9. Leaving

YIPPY! I have finally written another chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is madness".

For the past hour Andre had been trying to cinvince Firmen to close the whole deal. As far as Andre was concerned, Meg was most likely dead and the Phantom was unable to be killed. He had pleaded Firmen understand.

Andre was unsucessful.

"Andre, Andre", Firmen said with amusment, as if he were scolding a child. It sent hot rage through Andre, but he stayed true. "Don't you see, this is the Only way". Truthfully, Andre didn't see it at all. All he saw was that Firmen had gone mad.

"There are other ways!", Andre argued, blocking his partners path. "You have always been a money loving scoundrel, but never have you been this crule". Andre was only further dismayed when no emotion passed on the other managers face.

"Come Andre, the mob is waiting".

Head bent down in defeat, Andre followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whats bothering you?" Raouls voice interupted Christines thoughts, She shook her head and gave him a shaky smile. "I was just thinking about Meg". Christine admitted, staring out the carraige window. "Do you Truely think the Phantom has her?"

Ever since Raoul had come home, ranting about the Phantom and Meg. Christine had been uneasy. Something about Meg and her angel kept bringing back a memmory. From when her and Meg were younger.

_Christine and Meg walked down the park walkway, giggeling quietly. "Oh Meg, don't be silly, the Phantom cannot be real". Christine said, in her prime voice. Picking up a smooth stone of the ground. _

_"I believe in him". Meg said firmly, tugging lightly on one of Christines ringlets. Christine laughed and pulled her hair away from her little blond friend. She picked up roses and started to pull the petels from them. _

_"Meg loves the Phantom! Meg loves the Phantom!" Christine chorused, twirling in circles around Meg and tossing the petels into the air. Meanwhile Meg stood blushing furiously and slapping the petels out of the way._

_"Stop it Christine!", She yelled. Christine stopped instantly, not wanting to start a fight with her friend. She dropped the roses to the ground, looking guilty. Slowly she smiled again. _

_"I was just kidding, everyone knows he has the Devils face, no one could love him". As Christine said it Megs face twisted up in a grimace. She looked angry. crossing her hands over her chest she glared._

_"Its not because of his face silly! The Phantom would never love a girl like me"._

_"Meg...?"_

_"Hes a genious, and a musician and an artist. He's in legends and fairytales, he uses magic and tricks. I'm a dancer"._

_Meg sighed. "I don't care about his face"._

Christine frowned, staring at her hands. No matter how crazy it sounded, she had to wonder. If Meg really was trapped underground with the Phantom. If Meg truely did have to spend time alone with that hidious face. Would she be scared? would Meg even be upset?

Something inside Christine told her no, Meg wouldn't be upset. Not at all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriks hands tightened around the punjab as boiling rage filled him.

His Heart was beating fast and Erik was torn between the urge to go see what was happning and to kiss Meg senseless. It was the hardest choice of his life, but Erik stalked towards the doors without Looking at her. He heard Meg scramble forward, following him.

Even if Erik had seen the truth in Megs eyes, he still found it impossible for someone to love him. Let alone someone beautiful, someone careing and kind. Eriks cool Mask almost broke as he sneakily glance back at Meg. her head was bowed, as if she had resigned herself to some horrible fate.

She was beautiful, her flowing blond hair that swirled around her heart shaped face. Meg somehow was able to make her personality shine through her grey eyes. Light, happy and innocent.

It was then Erik knew his answer.

Erik had been so unprepared when she told him, the words had knocked him off balance. And as Erik stormed through his dark passage ways, towards a mob most likely set on killing him, he knew. Erik loved Meg too, Loved her more then anything in the world.

With a pounding heart and nerves crashing through him, Eriks hand reached back, untill he found hers. Slowly, Erik slipped his fingers between Megs, pulling her alittle closer, He felt her hand tighten on his and smiled lightly. It felt amazing to be loved.

Their pace quickened, they could hear the mob clearly now, standing in his passageways, planning an attack on him. Did people learn nothing? the managers should know by now that an attack such as this would not work, Erik had survived before.

"They think you kidnapped me", Meg whispered, her soft voice outraged, but Erik could only smirk. Of course they did, they were complete idiots. Leaning closer to the wall, Erik motioned for Meg to be silent as he listened.

"We shall storm forward and take him by force, saving Meg from her terrible prison!" Firmen shouted, he was getting the mob excited, and Erik could see that it was working rather well. Every mans face clearly said they were out for blood, Eriks blood.

Erik was to caught up in what was going on around him to realize Meg was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg gently eased herself away from Erik, letting his hand go reluctantly, he was to caught up in everything to notice. In the dim lighting she could see his blue eyes shining out of the mask, fixed on the sight in front of him. Eriks hands clenching the punjab.

She could tell he was afraid, though he would never admitt it.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Couldn't we think of another plan, that doesn't involve leaving him?_

No

_He'll be upset with us._

He'll be alive

_Must you be so dramtic?_

So you're being sarcastic again

_Obviously_

I just wish he could have told me how he felt

_Well, lets march back over and demand an answer_

Now is not the time

_Fine, make us both miserable_

I'm glad you're so understanding

_Thats what I'm here for_

---------------------------------------------------

Moving her feet softly, she steped away from him. Meg had never been more thankful for her light dancers step now, or else Erik would have surely heard her. She knew what she had to do. Moving to the opening, she steped out into the passage way.

Everything went silent.

The mob stared at her as if she were some ghost, and the managers looked dumbstruck. Suddonly she was wrapped into the arms of her weeping mother, Meg hadn't realized how much she missed her.

"Its ok, mama, I'm safe". Meg whispered into her mothers ear, she could feel Mme Girys body relax against her. That was what her mother had wanted to hear, Meg was crushed with a horrible guilt realizing she had hurt her mother like this.

"I came to see what happened after the preformance, and was locked down here". Meg explained, knowing that everyone was listening. Only one opinion mattered to her though. Meg could feel his gaze on her back.

"So there is no Phantom?" Someone asked loudly.

Meg shook her head, she felt the atmosphere relax around her instantly. After all this time, Meg had forgotten how afraid of Erik people were, he was such a great man. It hurt knowing that so many people had judged him, without knowing him.

Suddonly everyone was crowding around her, asking questions and demanding answers. Meg tried to lie as well as she could, soon she was swept up in the mob as they headed outside. Looking back, Meg swore she caught a glimpse of a white mask. _I promise to come back, erik_, she thought.

Soon Meg was out of the Opera house and on her way, if only she knew what news awaited her at home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom stared up at the Opera house, running a hand through his hair. The minute pretty little Meg Giry had shown herself, Tom knew something was up. The Opera Ghost wasn't Dead, Meg hadn't been in trubble. Any fool could see that. Tom just didn't know the true story, or why.

A hand rested on Toms shoulder, but Tom didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He smiled slightly, "Raoul", He greeted, giving a slight nod. Raoul was with him that day, when they found the opening. He had to know this was all fake as well.

"Somethings not right". Tom whispered, he heard Raouls faint chuckle from behind him and turn to look at him curiously.

"I knew you were in this for more then the money", Raoul said grinning, he to was looking at the Opera House. Tom smiled, and shoved his hands into his worn pockets. Kicking the ground he turned to leave.

"Were are you going?" Raoul asked quitely, knowing full well Tom could hear him.

"To solve this mystery, of course".


	10. Megs plan

Hey! its been along time since I've uploaded anything! i'm sorry.

so here it is, i hope you enjoy

XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Engaged". Meg repeated slowly, her mind spinning from the news. Across from her Mme giry stood with a tear stained face, holding both of her daughters still hands. The girls eyes were wide with shock, unmoving.

"Engaged". She mumbled again.

Meg was dimly aware of her mother talking. Pleading that her daughter forgive her, clutching Meg despretely. Pushing herself away from her mothers clinging hands, Meg made her way over to her room.

----------------------------------------------

_Did I not say that we shouldn't have come back_

The mob would have killed him!

_This is Erik we are talking about, he could have handled it_

It was still a risk

_So now your going to marry the ugly old manager?_

I see no other option

_Since when have you been this boring? Break some rules, lets bust out of here_

They would find me

_Must everything have a downside?_

It would appear so

_wait! I got a plan_

there is no use

_Oh hush up and listen to you're inner voice ok_

.....I guess

_good_

_------------------------------------------_

Meg lay on her bed staring at the cieling thinking it over. It could work, it really could. She would need to be sneaky though, and if she was found out all would fall to hell. Taking a deep breath Meg stood up. She could do this.

Meg walked into the entertaining room to smile at her mother. "Mama? may I go visit some old friends, to tell them the news?" Meg asked, putting as much sweetness as she could into the voice.

At first megs mothers face was confused, then she smiled sweetly at her little Meg. "Of course dear, you seem to be in a better mood". She observed. Forcing a fake grin Meg nodded.

"Yes mama, I'm much happier now".

With that she put on her cloak and left house, walking briskly towards one of her old friends houses. A new air of confidence around her, because she knew in her heart that this could work. As long as nothing happened to screw it up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom sighed. So the manager was going to marry the pretty little ballet rat. Now tom knew his angle. It was disgusting, picturing that sweet little thing with that old man. One that didn't even care about her.

Tom knew two things. The Phantom wasn't dead and Meg was protecting him. He had some guesses as to why that was. How on earth did he get tangled up in this love triangle, not that Tom had anything to do with it. Tom just had a craving for mysterys.

Meg was in pretty good condition, for being locked up in a celler. This led Tom to believe on thing, This Phantom or whatever he was loved Meg to. Did he know Meg was now engaged to the old fart? Tom doubted it.

Deep down,Tom had always had a soft spot for romance. He knew he wouldn't feel right if he backed out without trying to help. So Tom had a plan of his own, he just hoped to god that the Phantom didn't kill him before the plan was even in motion.

Taking a deep breath, Tom put on his cloak and left. Walking briskly towards the Opera house, to have a chat with this ghost.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XD

I'm sorry its so short! the next one will be longer, better and sooner. I promise! I may even upload it today.

Can you guess what Megs plan is? I made this one alittle harder to guess I thing XD

Well. R&R!!!


	11. Tom and Erik talk

XD Here is another chapter.

Hope you enjoy

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik paced back and forth, as he had been doing for the past day. He couldn't eat, sleep or think clearly. Erik felt confused with all these new emotions. He had never felt so volnuable before.

Growing up watching other people, Erik always considered himself having a firm grasp on human emotions. He thought he understood love, hurt, betrayl and all the other confusing things rushing through him. Now he discovered he hadn't understood them at all.

Meg had left, before Erik had time to return her feelings. Not that he had any idea what to say. Truthfully Erik was still in shock from everything Meg had said, but he wanted to believe it with all his being. Because he had fallen in love with her as well.

"If you keep pacing like that your going to put a hole in the wall". Came an amused voice. Erik swung around to see a tall man, dark hair pulled back into a ponytale. The mans expression was amused as he leaned against one of Eriks covered mirrors.

"Who the hell are you?" Erik growled, showing no emotion on his face. Deep inside he was slightly impressed with how the man got in so quitely. The man smiled widely, showing a set of gleaming white teeth. Almost to perfect, no one had prefect teeth.

"You can call me Tom, if you wish, or any other name that suits you". He said, his eyes dancing. This boy was obviously having far to much fun and this infuriated Erik. Rushing forward he lifted the boy by his collor, pushing him against the wall.

"Why the hell are you here", Erik demanded, his voice deadly calm, his eyes burning with anger. Tom blinked a few times, then gave a small smile. He hadn't moved his hands from his pockets and just calmly hung a few inches from the ground.

Tom chuckled quietly. "So this is the terrifing Phantom of the Opera, you look alot more like a man to me". As Eriks grip started to tighten Tom quickly rushed to his actual reason of being here.

"I have information for you, and I want to help you out".

Slowly Erik released tom, for some strange feeling he felt as if he could trust him. Erik didn't get that feeling alot. He watched amused as Tom adjusted his collor and smoothed his shirt, trying to regain some dignity.

"Speak'. He commanded.

Tom grined then forced his face into a more serious, buisness like voice. Giving the Phantom an even stare. "It would appear your precious little blonde has been auctioned off to the hightest bidder". Tom said casually.

When a silence streached between either men Tom sighed and decided to try again. "Megs been forced into an engagement with one of the ugly old farts that runs the theatre and her weddings tomorrow". He said simply.

Eriks world stoped.

Meg.

Meg getting married.

The words didn't make sense, Erik decided. That sentence should even be in human language unless its connected with. _Megs getting Married to me._ Eriks mind started flashing in a wirlwind, till he relized he had the Tom guy pinned against the wall. Quickly letting him go, Erik looked away so Tom wouldn't see his embaressment.

"You've still got time, you can stop the wedding". Tom insisted. Erik stoped and looked at him shocked. Tom seemed to find it so imporatant that Erik rush in and save the day. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter to you"

Tom shurgged happily. "I'm a sucker for happy endings, and tend to always stick my nose were it dosn't belong" He admitted shamelessly. Erik felt a strange amount respect for the kid.

"Your not scared of me". Erik stated amused. Truthfully he was alittle happy, that had only happened a few times before. one of which was with Meg. Just thinking of her brought up the anger again.

Tom laughed. "Nope, to me your just a man still living at home in the basement".

.......

.......

"Just tell me your fricken plan ok?".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meg and three of her close friends stood together, all looking at the wedding dress. her three friends were two girls she practised ballet with and ofcourse, Christine. Who had been all to willing to come after she heard the news.

"I can't believe Im going through with this" Meg whispered, Chistine placed a comforting hand on Meg and smiled at her, Meg smiled back. She felt better that all three girls had excepted her plan. Not that they new the details. She hadn't explained why she couldn't Marry the manage.

Besides the fact he was an ugly old man with a funny mustache.

Sighing Meg thought of Erik, as she did every few minutes. What would he say when she came back, would he actually be willing to go along with he plan. Meg knew she was asking alot of him. Asking for more then he would ask of her. She had too.

Meg thought everything through quickly, making sure every detail of her plan was complete. No one was to know the truth, not even her mother. Or at least not yet. Even though the idea pained Meg.

Finally little Meg Giry smiled up at her friends. Her grey eyes lighting up in that special way. "Everything should go perfectly, as long as nothing happens to screw it up". Yet deep in the pit of her stumache, Meg felt as if something may go wrong.

_Please Erik, don't do anything stupid or drastic._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeesh!!!!! try as I might, this chapter still ended up to short

I think this story has about one or two chapters left, maybe three at the most.

I'm so proud! well........R&R please. XD


	12. I object

Yippy! I wrote another chapter!

enjoy XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Firmen adjusted his tie, smirking at himself in the fullength mirror. He wore a tightfitting suit, with buttons threatening to burst and a screaming purple tie. His trousers were just barely pinstriped, with a pointed italian leather shoe.

"Todays the big day". He declared happily, not noticing Andre brooding in the corner. He was mixed between to things, being happy for his long time friend, or punching his long time friend in the face.

The second idea was far more apealing at the moment.

"Andre must you be so glum? I'm sure we can fix you up with a nice girl!" Firmen continued pleasently, running a hand through his slick hair. Andres left eye twitched, he wasn't quite sure if he could keep this up for very long. His partner was driving him insane.

Firmen hadn't needed to force Meg to marry him, he could have asked any ballet rat. They had practicly begged him to notice them, thoes money loving scoundrels. Andre knew why Firmen had forced this, and he didn't like it. It was because Firmen was a twit!

"Come, come Andre!", Firmen cried, turning to march out the door. "A groom can't be late for his own wedding, Ha!". Dispite himself Andre smiled alittle, no matter how much of a twit Frimen was, he was still Andres best friend.

With a wary sigh, Andre followed him, like he always did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mme. Giry watched her daughter with teary eyes. She hadn't expected Meg to forgive her so easily, she hadn't expected the secrete smile that would randomly apear her daughters face. Meg was happy about something, she just didn't know what.

Meg stood staring in the mirror, he blond hair done in a delicate bun. Her dress flowed around her, Meg looked absolutly beautiful. She just wished that this could be under better circumstances.

"Meg, I want to apologize again", Mme Giry said, walking towards her daughter. Meg swung around, smiling at her mom she wrapped her up into a hug. Squishing her tightly.

"Mama, I don't want you to worry" Meg said softly, she pulled back staring into her mothers wary grey eyes. "No matter what happens, mama, I will be _happy_". Meg said fimrly, Mme Giry blinked. There was something in Megs eyes was Meg trying to tell her something?

"Meg..are you-".

The bridesmaids strode into the room, inturrupted Megs mother. She continued to look at Meg, who had that secretive smile on her face again. Something deep in her core told her Meg was up to something. Something tricky.

She gave her daughter one last hug before exiting the room, the church was absolutly filled with people. People Giry had never met and she knew Meg didn't know them. She sneered, trust firmen to fill the church with buisness men and their wives. How dull.

"Mme Giry?" A voice asked from behind her, Giry turned around to face Andre, with a very nervous look on his face. She gave him a tight nodd, Andre was a good man, even if he was in buisness with the scoundrel.

"I wanted to apologize, for Firmens behaviar", Andre said. His face completely truthful, Mme giry finally cracked a small grin. Andre didn't move, he just shifted from foot to foot. Then he swallowed loudly and glanced up at her.

"May....I escort you to your seat?" He managed to say. Mme Giry blinked, that had been unexpected. She watched in amazment as a pink tinge touched Andres cheeks. He was acting like a young boy. It was strange.

Adorable actually.

"You may", Mme Giry said quietly. Andre took Girys arm and led her to her seat, after a moments hesitation he took the seat next to her. In old age Mme Giry had never thought about dating again...but-

"You must know, I wanted nothing to do with this from the start. I tried to talk Firmen out of it, but he was being a twit" Andre confessed guiltily. Looking at her with a pleading expression. "Please know I would never intentionaly harm you or your family".

-She wouldn't mind giving it another go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why had Erik listened to Tom again.

The idiot was standing there, that stupid grin on his face, failing to see he flaws in his 'plan'. Erik growled, running a hand through his hair angrily. No matter how this day turned out he was doomed anyway.

"I'm going to get killed", he growled, pinning Tom with a glare. Tom just smiled happily, Eriks hands twitched for his punjab, which sadly was at his home. And they weren't at his beautiful, dark lair.

They were infront of a fricken church.

After being called the angel of music for so long, Erik was about to march in their so everyone could watch his feet burn. Sighing he closed his eyes, calming himself. It was a very difficult task.

"Your telling me, you want me to run into a church filled with people that hate and fear me, Screaming my love at the top of my lungs and somehow manage to win her back?' Erik repeated.

Tom shrugged, "Thats how you do it", he said wisely. As if it were a common thing for someone to run in saving his true love from getting married to an ugly old man that wants him dead.

.....hmmm, that would make a very good Opera.....

"I'm only doing this because I have no other plan. When I am killed it'll be your fault", Erik said acidly, Tom simply shrugged it off. The guy was alittle too calm for his own good. it was getting to erik.

The wedding march sounded through the church doors. Both Erik and Tom stiffened in anticiaption, Erik knew that meg was walking down the aisle right now. Towards that horried man. Erik wondered how she was feeling? scared, angry?

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-"

------------------------------------------------

_Every noticed how boring weddings are?_

Shut up

_Calm down, your just going to run into a church screaming like a ninny_

I don't think I can do this

_yeah....this isn't ging to go well_

Thanks for the vote of confidence

_you know that sarcasm is a form of abuse, so stop abusing yourself_

er.....

_wait! shut up and listen!_

_----------------------------------------_

"Anyone who thinks these two people should not be bond in holy marriage, speak now or--"

Taking a deep breath, Erik pushed the doors open.

If he was going to do this at all, it would be his way. not running in screaming like an idiot about his love. Sword in hand Erik walked into the church. His cape swishing behind him. It had been awhile since hes seen action.

"I object!".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This chapter was supposed to be longer. :( I don't know what happened?

Ok, I know its weird I put Andre and Mme Giry together, but I actually really enjoy that pairing. Their both single anyway soo *shrug*

AN: The part about Eriks feet burning. Its said that the devils feet burns when he steps into a church, so Erik was just being all emo and thinking about how ironic it was that he was called an angel.

Next chapter will be better and longer if you...REVIEW!


End file.
